


TimKon Week 2020 Day 2: What was I expecting?

by SweetTsubaki



Series: TimKon Week 2020 [2]
Category: DC Comics, Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Based of the pre-new52 characters, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, it's basically a Meet Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTsubaki/pseuds/SweetTsubaki
Summary: What was Tim expecting from his parents exactly? At this point nothing. Still he had hoped.But friends can lift your spirits up.TimKon Week 2020 Day 2: High School AU - Angst
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Tim Drake, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake & Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: TimKon Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740133
Kudos: 24
Collections: TimKon Week





	TimKon Week 2020 Day 2: What was I expecting?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to round two.  
> I wanted to write more but I don't have the time and honestly my wrists are hurt so I can't write much without hurting. I tried to give it a cute open ending cause I don't like Angst without fluff.  
> ENJOY!

Tim couldn’t believe it. It had happened again.

He shouldn’t be surprised. Well he wasn’t actually surprised. He had expected it, but he had still hoped it wouldn’t happen.

His parents had forgotten they were supposed to come and get him for the weekend. They were supposed to come back from…wherever it was they were supposed to be. Last he checked they were in Dubai but they could have gone around the world three times by now.

It’s just that…they had actually tried to plan this. They had planned the time they should be there after getting off the plane. Usually that’s how he knows he’s gonna actually spend the weekend with his parents. It has never been foolproof as they had cancelled even some of those plans before. But it was fairly rare.

And all the members of the Wayne family made plans because he told them his parents were definitely going to be there. Even Alfred was going to be too busy for him. Everyone else’s parents had come to get them for the Weekend as the school usually frowned upon keeping the students there at this time of the week. Tim was the only one who sometimes stayed there in cases like this. Most of the time when they said they were coming Tim planned ahead to go to Dick’s or Bruce’s, sometimes even Barbara’s or Jason’s. He had met them because once his parents had taken him to a Wayne Gala and gotten sick so he stayed with Alfred while they were being taken care of.

He had already started going to the all-boys boarding school he was currently in back then and they already had the rule about kids going home on the weekend and during the holidays. So he went back home to their Penthouse within Gotham on his own and….well he was pretty reckless and often went on his own without realizing that his clothes were basically criminal bait. Luckily for him Jason Todd had been nearby and helped him out before taking him to Wayne Manor after hearing about his parents.

Which is how he met Dick Grayson for the first time. Well 2nd time really but Dick’s memories of their meeting had mostly been overtaken by a more tragic memory. After that he was often invited to the manor and the Waynes became more his family than his on ever was.

Point was, neither of his families was available and that meant he would probably spend his weekend on his laptop or reading comic books. The only people present at school beside him were the principal and the cleaning staff so as long as he didn’t cross path with any of them he was free to do pretty much anything he wanted.

Which is why he decided to go out to the nearby skate park in order to work on some tricks.

And that’s when he saw Cassie. She was a good friend of his because his dad was a huge archeology afficionado and her mom was a fairly well-known archeologist and museum curator. They had known each other for a while but had only let their kids meet the year before but even so Cassie was probably one of his best friends nonetheless. It was pretty rare for her to be around Gotham and usually her mom and her stayed close to whichever museum Helena Sandsmark was working. So her being here was very surprising. What was even more surprising was that she was accompanied by a pretty buff and good looking guy.

He only realized he might have been interrupting something after hailing her but then he figured what was done was done and he saw her rarely anyway so he wasn’t going to waste his time.

Cassie didn’t seem that bothered even if she did glare at him for 0.2s. Hopefully she was too happy to see him to be mad. The guy next to her didn’t even try to hide his pouting though. Neither from Tim nor from Cassie herself.

When Tim arrived next to them however, the guy seemed to try and let go of his annoyance but as Cassie hugged him, it came back with a vengeance.

Cassie turned to the boy with a big smile and, Tim might be a bit petty since he had never actually been interested in Cassie romantically, but he was pretty damn happy to be responsible for that kind of smile on her face.

“Conner, meet my best guy friend, Tim. Tim, this is Conner, he’s the younger brother of Clark Kent and since he had to interview my mom nearby we left them and wandered around.”

Tim smiled slightly as Conner’s shoulders relaxed, no longer threatened by the idea of a possible rival. They shook hands and Conner suddenly started to seem slightly awkward as they exchanged “Nice to meet you”s. Tim could feel his cheeks warm a little under the other guy’s gaze.

“But Tim, your place is in Gotham so what are you doing here?”

And now Tim had a hard time looking away from that guy’s arms. He had met Clark Kent before and both had a similar build so it wasn’t that surprising. It did not make it any easier though. Still he managed to do so within a timeframe that wouldn’t be too damning.

“My school’s 5 minutes away so I came here to work on some tricks”

He showed them his skateboard to prove his point. This surprised both teenagers but Conner was the first one to address it.

“But it’s noon on a Saturday and we’re fairly far from Gotham.”

“My school’s a boarding school so it’s not an issue.”

“What is an issue, Cassie interrupted, with a suspicious look, is that I thought your school didn’t let students stay for the weekend”.

Tim startled a bit. Cassie knew how things were with his parents. She tended to be quite annoyed every time she had to speak with them because of that. No matter how many times he told her it was perfectly understandable for them to be so busy. Actually it tended to annoy her more so he didn’t bring it up if he could help it anymore.

Conner seemed to notice something was wrong with Cassie so he turned to Tim whose cheeks warmed up again.

“Does that mean that you’ve got some free time to be a tour guide?”

“I’d love to but I’m afraid I mostly know the school grounds and it’s forbidden to go there. I only knew about this ‘cause I saw it through the window of my dad’s car. But I can teach you skateboarding."

Conner was all for it and the three of them shared Tim’s skateboard for the rest of the afternoon. Before they parted ways, Conner invited him for lunch with his dad, his best friend, Cassie and her mom while she pouted because she wanted to do it. Apparently his best friend, Bart, hadn’t been able to come because he was grounded but he would join them in the morning.

So Tim went home, well…to his school which, since he had been there for the past 5 years, was pretty much his home. He ate in the kitchen with the principal which was spent chatting amicably. For all the recklessness Tim could show, he tended to listen to authority as much as he could so he wouldn’t get in trouble. He didn’t want to get negative attention from his parents and he didn’t want to be on the staff’s radar negatively or they’d just always survey him. He also just generally liked to talk to people, he liked the attention and wasn’t gonna relish it unless he was forced to. Despite his awkwardness Tim knew he could be pretty charming.

When he went back to his room he looked at his phone he had left charging. There were two missed calls from his parents not even an hour before. There was one message.

_Sorry can’t make it something came up but we will next time. Love You baby._

Tim looked at hit for a good five minutes before replying.

_Don’t worry Cassie was there because her mom was interviewed nearby. Met one of her acquaintances. it was fun. Love you too_

Tim was tired. Seeing Cassie always reminded him that unlike Helena who had put her archeology career on hold to raise Cassie until she was old enough to handle being on her own and even then checked in with her regularly, his own parents, even if they loved him, loved traveling even more. Maybe that’s why she was always mad at them. She realized that too. Not that he’d admit it out loud. He didn’t want to focus on the negative part of his non existing relationship with his parents. He never even came out to them. Not because he feared their reactions but because they just….weren’t there enough for him to share that part of his life. And he lived in an all-boy school. It didn’t take him long to realize he was attracted to guys like he was attracted to girls and he was hardly the only one.

He wasn’t sure he wanted to go to that lunch the next day. Being faced with parents who actually take their family with them when they go somewhere wasn’t the most fun. But if he managed to get past that he would probably enjoy it. So he tried to try thinking of more positive things. Like seeing Cassie again, and seeing that really, really good looking guy.

Now that was a nice thought. Granted the guy had seemed interested in Cassie at first. Oh Well. He was still nice eye candy. Turns out he couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Tim is 17 here. We know from his origin story he started boarding school when he was 12 but Bruce took him out and put him in a normal school when his parents were attacked by the Obeah Man
> 
> For the first time ever, Kon is the first one to hit on Cassie. He's mostly doing it 'cause he likes the attention tho. Cassie's gonna be mad at Tim for like...10s, be extremely petty, have Cissie or someone else tell her she's overexaggerating and then admit her friends are perfect for each other and hug them tight (and give the shovel talk to Kon even tho he doesn't deserve it).
> 
> Kon is actually Clark's kid but he was very young and broke up with his gf before either knew about the pregnancy. She didn't tell him until Kon was like 3yo. Anyway Clark wasn't ready nor wanted the responsability so Ma and Pa said they adopted him from Clark's biological parents. Kon figured out years ago even if he didn't tell anybody. At first he wondered why Clark wouldn't want him when he's perfectly fine having Jon. He realized things weren't that simple but it's still hard.
> 
> The Waynes are:  
> Alfred and Bruce ofc.  
> Dick, Jason and Cass are all adopted. They have a similar backstory but without the vigilante part.  
> Thalia and Bruce were actually in love but broke up before either knew she was pregnant. Damian is much more adjusted without the whole Assassins stuff. He and Tim actually get along fairly well.  
> Cass is still one of Tim's favorite. She's currently dating his ex gf Stephanie Brown.


End file.
